User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Tkid115 vs ProbablyNoah- Third Official Rap Tourney Round 2 Week 1
Hi everyone, it's Noah here. I finally found time to finish my verses meaning today, we have the second battle of week 1 of round 2, and today, we have absolutely no connection between the two combatants whatsoever. It's me, man of rats and other things, ProbablyNoah vs Tkid115, someone I know almost nothing about, and by far the toughest guy I've faced, but he's a cool guy so it's okay. Let's get this battle started. Introduction and the Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOURNEY-NESS! ' ' VS! BEGIN! The Battle ProbablyNoah: Kid, you’d better call Trooper, cause you’re in deep dogshit now, dude, Here’s a Recommendation for you- accept that you’re gonna fucking lose! You don’t know what's in store! Think I’d let this whore score? HA! Pretending to be a badass when you’re still wearing that stupid fedora! The audience will applaud this fraud being clawed for all his flaws, Show this hog an angry mob until he and his dog squeal that I AM GOD! Leave this fool in a Deadpool! I HATE YOU, and you’ll be slayed, too! You’re facing a nightmare and not even Waluigi can save you! Tkid115: Probably time to step back, Noah, and witness me REALLY start this! Send you into darkness! Stomp you down and make nice Karkat carpets! I’ll slaughter this Noah! Whose rhymes are flat, like soda! This wall of raps is hitting this rat harder than Rocky Balboa! You’ve had all your fame. All the glory you’ve gloated But the only way you’d win THIS is if everybody pity-voted! I’ll leave ya blackened and flattened! Your whole family’ll be saddened! You’ll be Stuck Home after this, wondering what the hell just happened! ProbablyNoah: I've got a new horror idea, it doesn't take clarifying, That I could pit your face and rhymes versus Frankenstein- Both are equally terrifying Is that all you've got? Looks like it won't take a strife to end your life, ‘Cause I’d rather face the REAL TK, I’d bet he’d put up more of a fight! I could rap in reverse and still best your rhyming curse, bud, you’re the worst, I’d rather spend Five Night’s at Freddy’s then listen to you spit another verse! So Smile, Dog! I’ve beaten you to a pulp ‘cause I’m a REAL Bone Chiller! I’ll mash YOU into BEETLE-JUICE and adopt the TK for TRENT KILLER! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!) Tkid115: This battle’s gonna be different, no, the complete opposite of Joe’s I flow with Element 115. I could take on you’re puny ass AND your bro! Wait, people actually voted for you? Hmmm, that makes me wonder Why they think you’ll win, the only skills you have are iTune covers! Your battle don’t have SHIT to the ones I’ve created! So to be honest, I think you're rapping is a BIT overrated You like rats? Call this rad rap a mouse trap! (Respect) people more often! That’ll teach you not be such an outcast! Category:Blog posts